Coiled Around His Finger
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Summoner Vendra has always harbored affections for the Chain Warden. Little does she know that he also harbors something for her, something that results in an encounter beyond her wildest fantasies.
1. It's Nice Work

_For Summer_

* * *

Torn from her daydreams by a subtle occupation in the corner of her eye, Summoner Vendra's gaze directed itself towards the intruder. In an instant her eyes shot open as her heartbeat ceased. The fork between her thumb and forefinger threatened to clatter against her tray as her bottom jaw seemingly gained several pounds of weight. She was effectively stunned, her eyes met with the pale frame of Thresh in his human form seated at the edge of her table, calmly looking right back at her.

The clamoring din of the dining room seemed to fade as she held a silent eye contact with the Champion who held her-for lack of a better word-affections. He looked back at her with a gaze that was equal parts dissecting and curious. A warm shiver wove around her spine.

The sum of all her furtive glances and subtle looks at the Chain Warden outside of the Fields were tantamount to nothing now as she beheld him. Mostly because she could feel him doing the same to her.

It had been a week since their last encounter, an encounter that only added to the chill that had frosted over her skin as she held Thresh's gaze. She remembered his words, and she knew that his sudden appearance was premeditated. He was here to take her away.

To where, she did not know. As to whether or not she would follow him…

"Miss…Vendra," Thresh finally spoke, his lips lingering on the first letter of her name for far too long. The chain coiled around her spine tightened, suddenly hot after he said her name. "It's been far too long since we last had a conversation. I apologize for my absence."

The abrupt end to each of his sentences seemed to end with strange hooks, latching into Vendra's attention. Her eyes flickered to the small grin on his icy lips, and couldn't help but let her eyes wander down towards the chiseled chest threatening to expose itself behind his deep-cut shirt. The jailbreak attempt of her heart was suddenly brought to her attention as it battered against her ribcage.

She found his eyes again, to which Thresh's grin curled wider.

He was here to take her. To where, she did not know.

"I missed you, Vendra. I hope you didn't forget the promise I made. I'm sure you had plenty of…time, to think it through, haven't you?"

Vendra gulped. Most likely audibly.

"Y-Yes I did. And honestly I think that-"

She was interrupted by Thresh, who let his head loll back gently with an exaggerated groan. He closed his eyes as if to savor an invisible candy before slowly putting himself back into place, slowly opening his eyes to hook onto hers again, and slowly licking his thin lips.

"I…apologize," he said softly, the gaze of his jade pupils suddenly wandering erratically. "It's just that every single syllable that rolls out of those plump, sweet lips of yours…"

Vendra very nearly fainted.

Thresh suddenly stood, the creak of the wood bench against the stonework floor inaudible.

"I missed you, Vendra," he restated. "And I insist that the promise I made be fulfilled."

Vendra opened her lips again, the fork between her fingers on her lap. She felt his eyes, boring into her. She felt her heat rise to something awful.

Whether or not she would follow him…

The Chain Warden made his way to her side of the table, every step measured and slow. He enjoyed watching this girl cower before him. The tendrils of his soul reached out to feel her every quiver, and he longed to make her quiver further.

Vendra essentially turned mute once Thresh took her hand, guiding her paralyzed legs to stand with him. She let out small, short bursts of breath that she desperately tried to hide.

"Now then, care for a walk?"

Her only answer was to follow him as they walked out of the dining chamber, her hand the cold one.

* * *

With an arcane shatter and a subsequent twinkling barrage, the enemy nexus exploded. A shared sigh of relief sounded through the room, immediately followed by the obligatory clapping and occasional whoop of victory. Summoner Vendra resigned to a small smile, her eyes glimmering in the arcane light of her summoning orb.

"Good game, Thresh," she said meekly through her telepathic link.

The Chain Warden looked up at her from the rift, slowly morphing into his human form. His intense eyes caught hers, her heart dipping. Then, a grin, her pulse dipping further.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Vendra."

With that, the link was severed, and the orb in her hands dissipated into mystic vapor.

She was left with the pound of her heart, to which she shook her head, hoping the motion would essentially shake away her thoughts.

Suddenly a hand found her shoulder. Amidst the ruckus of celebration, a fellow Summoner gleamed back at her.

"Good game, Vendra. Man, I just love laning with you," he excitedly said through a mouthful of protein bar. "You know, you and Thresh have some great chemistry. I can hear your banter through the link bleed, and it really sounds like you two understand each other."

A blush bloomed on Vendra's face, making her turn away in hopes of concealing her face with the hood on her robe.

"Oh, no," she laughed, cursing the telepathic links and their occasional overlapping. "H-He's just very easy to talk to, that's all."

The Summoner chewed noisily as he looked into the Summoning nexus thoughtfully.

"I see. Hm, well that's interesting. I've always been sort of put off by him, considering all of that creepy shit he says in-game. But hey, because of that, maybe I'll give him a shot one day when I play support."

The Summoner gave Vendra a pat on the back, giving her a parting nod and another obligatory "good game". She meekly smiled back. As soon as he left, she let out a relieved sigh. She wasn't usually so reserved, as proven by her verbal conduct during matches. It was just when she interacted with a particular Champion.

The Chain Warden flashed through her mind again, the grin he had given her at the end of her recent game gripping her heart.

Once again she shook her head. Her fixation on the man was something that had been developing over the past few years ever since his release. There was just something about him. The way he carried himself whenever he walked through the halls of the Institute, the cold, impersonal glare he gave anyone looking at him in his human form, how reserved and quiet he was off of the Rift. Or maybe it was the way he spoke whenever she Summoned him, the words sent through their telepathic link warm and cordial, albeit curt. He would crack a joke or two sometimes, almost making her giggle, which was probably something that Summoner heard during of the link bleeds.

Vendra's interest in Thresh was a mystery even to herself, but one thing was for certain: her attraction grew each and every day.

As she exited the Summoning Chamber into the stony walls of the Institute, her heart nearly stopped as she found Thresh pacing directly in her path. She had half a mind to turn around and leave, but his gaze found hers, effectively gluing her feet in place.

Thresh slowly walked over to her, sensing the trepidation through her blush. He need not reach out with the tendrils of his soul. He drank her in, this human who interested him so greatly. The arcane light fixtures on the walls illuminated the face below her hood, the dirty blonde of her natural curls accentuating her sharp jawline. The jade of her eyes reached out to him in a trepid wide-eyed gaze, giving Thresh a sensation that almost made him lick his lips. He could see her figure through the robe and was almost tempted to run his pale hands along its sides, though he fought the urge lest he scare her away.

However, as his feet stopped him in front of her, he lost to one urge- his hand reached over, pulling back on her hood. As the cloth fell behind her head to further reveal the Summoner's visage and the blonde curls that framed it, Thresh let out an approving huff through his nostrils.

His fingers trailed the side of her head, pressing softly against her cheek as she turned towards it.

"So beautiful," the Chain Warden muttered, his whisper almost a hiss.

Vendra could hardly breathe. Suddenly Thresh retrieved his pale hand, clasping it once again behind him.

"I'm . Sorry, Summoner. I got carried away."

"N-No, it's perfectly fine," she stammered, certain that her face was crimson. She secretly thanked gods that she was the last one out of the chamber.

A silence quickly settled between them as Thresh continued looking down at her with a grin that was almost sinister. Her knees were close to quivering.

"U-Uh, good. Good game, out. There today, Thresh," Vendra spat out, unable to conjure up another topic of conversation. "It's always nice to-"

"Yes…it is indeed always a pleasure," he interrupted, the last word rolling off of his tongue. He paused, looking into her eyes as if searching for something. "Tell you what, Miss Vendra. How about we meet the same time next week in the Reflecting Chamber for…a drink?"

Vendra was struck dumb. Here stood Thresh, the champion she basically had a crush on, asking her out on a date. She could count the number of interactions she had had with him on three of her fingers, and yet, here he was.

She stammered, a little lost for words, before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good," he said affirmatively. Before he walked off behind her, she could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered, "I'm looking forward to it."

Vendra was left clutching her fingers as she looked on the ground, ear burning from Thresh's hot whisper.

* * *

His hand burned into hers, making her heart pound. The last time his hand had touched her…

Vendra suddenly came to her senses, stopping her feet. Thresh looked back at her with a bemused expression. She looked back with a defiant glare. Crush or not, what he did the week before wasn't something she should take lying down.

"Thresh, I've had it up to here with you. This whole time we've talked together, and the only thing it seems you want to do is take advantage of me."

He smiled, letting go of her hand. He always loved when his prey put up a fight.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

At those words, Vendra knew the appropriate responses; at most, she could have slapped him in the face, at least, let out a scoff and left. However, she picked the third option and tried to stammer out a response. She maintained her glare (although with her blush it looked more like a pout).

"Y-You…You-"

"I what?" Thresh countered with a step forward, essentially shutting her up. "In the course of these weeks you haven't resisted to my…advances. So why now? Have you found some other man to use you in my absence?"

Vendra's lips moved, but words refused to form. She found herself cornered, backed up against a wall, again. She cursed him in her head, cursing his full control over her.

The warden grinned again as he looked at her, her eyes quivering with a delicious amount of fear, the breath shivering past her soft lips in silent whispers as her chest slowly heaved. He wanted to take her, and if it were not for his intended experiment later that night, he would have taken her in that hallway.

"Admit it, Miss Vendra," he intoned. "You like the way I treat you. I can read the way your soul bounds when I'm around, the way your thoughts flitter when our minds are linked…and ever since that night two weeks ago, you've wanted me to touch you again."

Vendra tried shaking her head but was struck frozen when his hand appeared on her cheek. His fingers were curled and he stroked the softness of her face. The sensation broke her in a way only he could, her head leaning against his touch as she closed her eyes and instantly surrendered.

She knew she shouldn't even have bothered putting up a fight. Who was she kidding? This was Thresh, the ghostly spectre she fantasized about at night, the Champion she had affections for ever since his release. She wanted to touch that pale skin of his human form, allowing those lithe fingers to grip her hair, letting him take advantage of her in any way he pleased…

A soft green glow snuck past the enclosure of her eyelids, snapping her out of her reverie. Her eyes met his, panic stabbing her when she realized just how close they were. She broke his gaze, looking at his right hand as a spectral translucent green wisped from his fingers. She suddenly remembered her thoughts a second earlier, quickly connecting the dots.

"What did you do to me?" she said, her shaky question turning into a whisper.

"Nothing. Only revealing to your mind what your soul really wants…" he said sinisterly, biting his lip. Vendra let out a shuddering sigh, her eyes suddenly fixated on his mouth.

"Th-That's…bullshit."

She squeaked suddenly as Thresh moved in as close as he could, her breasts pushing up against his solid chest. She was forced to turn her chin upwards feeling his hot breath wisping over her face.

His hand moved aside a stray lock of blonde, making contact with her cheek. She felt it meander down her neck, progressing off her shoulder to trail down her arm. The hand made an abrupt turn, coasting along the fabric beneath her chest, its thumb fondling teasingly through her robes as it settled at her waist. Vendra's breath stopped as his other hand grabbed the back of her neck.

"Is it really?"

At this point, as those thin lips descended upon hers, she knew the answer was "no".

* * *

"No way can I still believe this shit. That thin, pasty white creep still turns you on?"

A pillow was quickly hurled at Janna's face, effectively shutting her up as she fell back on the bed with a muffled giggle.

"Shut up, Janna. You know I didn't mean it like that," Vendra retorted with a hint of frustration, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. She scooted up to join her friend, lying next to her with her arms and legs sprawled. "It just felt…so strange. I stood there for a good minute after he just whispered into my ear. His breath was so…hot."

Instinctively her hand thumbed over the earlobe in question.

She could hear Janna sigh as the sorceress reached over to play with her wavy hair.

"Tell me, hun, when was the last time you've gotten laid?" Janna asked softly.

"And how is that any of your business?"

"That long ago, huh? Well let me tell you something. Maybe you're just deprived. I mean, you've gotta be if you're getting all hot and bothered over Mr. Bondage Ghost. Might as well be hitting on Nocturne or someth-"

"Knock it off, Janna. Seriously," Vendra shot. She wasn't in the mood.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off. Just looking out for you, sister. It isn't healthy for such a young, virile woman such as yourself to waste away and crush over someone you never talk to for all this time. Much less some creep from the Shadow Isles. What do you even find so attractive about him?"

As Vendra lay there, looking at the wood-paneled ceiling, Janna's question nibbled at her mind. She stayed silent for a few moments, squinting into her thoughts.

"Well…there's just something about the way he presents himself…not just when he's in that human form either, but the way he talks to me when we're linked…it's like he understands me, weird as that might sound."

Janna scoffed. "Weird is right. The only things I've heard from him are how he loves misery and the taste of torment."

"Yeah…I was sort of intimidated by that when I first Summoned him, but when you talk to him, he's just…so different. Warm. Yes, that's definitely a word for it. He's warm. Very polite."

"I'm sure…" Janna considered her words, silent as she took her turn to ponder. "Well…I guess he does have really nice abs."

"Of course that's the only thing you'd come up with, you slut," Vendra sighed.

"Hey! I haven't even had sex in a week!"

"Ooh, impressive," she affirmed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well," Janna resigned. "At least I'm enjoying myself. This body isn't going to last forever."

Vendra chuckled. Her best friend never really was good at defending herself when it came to the topic of her promiscuity. But she didn't mind her lifestyle. In truth the sorceress was one of the pickier Champions, as opposed to other…looser ones.

"All of that aside, you're going, right?" Janna said, the question taking Vendra off guard.

"G-Going? To what?"

Janna sat up, running her fingers through her golden hair. She reached over and poked Vendra's side, gaining a small squirm.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. The date Thresh asked you to today."

Vendra slowly sat up too, her eyes suddenly growing more distant.

"Oh. Right."

All at once the Summoner's demeanor changed, a blush blossoming on her cheeks as she pulled her legs back for a hug.

"Godsdammit, there you go again," Janna said with an exasperated sigh. "Just go for it. This is the guy you've been utterly creaming over for months and he's asked you out on a date. Are you seriously going to let this opportunity just pass you by?"

The fireplace in the corner slowly crackled as Vendra allowed a silence to settle. Janna started absentmindedly braiding her hair as she waited for her answer. It frustrated her when she saw her friend like this, uncharacteristically meek.

In fact, it frustrated her whenever she saw Vendra outside of these closed doors. Hood always up, always looking a little withdrawn. The only times she would be herself was when they were alone together in their respective rooms or during an intense match. Either way, it wasn't really enough to show the world who she truly was.

An epiphany struck Janna, halting her fingers from threading the golden streaks between them. A grin curled on her lips. Maybe a night with Thresh was exactly what her friend needed.

She shot Vendra another look, shaking her head softly at the sight of the Summoner still hugging her knees, hiding from whatever apparition of decision that had decided to haunt her.

" _Well, I guess I have no choice_ ", Janna thought to herself.

Quickly getting to her feet, Janna's eyes instantly flashed a cobalt blue. A staff materialized in her hand, miniscule crystalline shards forging together, tinkling through the air. A harsh wind encircled the wind mage, taking her off her feet as the cold air embraced her being.

Before Vendra could react, she felt invisible hands lift her off the bed, higher and higher, grabbing her by her limbs to stretch her apart.

She squealed as she was turned over facing downwards towards the floor.

"J-Janna, what the fuck are you doing?" she yelled as the ascension towards the high ceiling stopped. Janna grinned, eyes regaining their normal tint.

"So are you going to the date or not?"

"Is that what this is about? Seriously?!"

"It's a simple yes or no, hun, c'mon," Janna eased, greatly amused by the sight of Vendra floating above her.

Her eyes widened suddenly when she heard a crackle of runic magic followed by a flash of blue. The blue came in the form of several rings encompassing Vendra's body, their force shuddering everything loose within the dormitory room. Janna heard a vase crash before a shatter resounded and Vendra disappeared from her invisible shackles.

Vendra reappeared atop a desk with a blue flourish, scattering various paperwork and a whole tin of pens. Taking a stance she muttered something under her breath as Janna readied another burst of wind from her staff. A whirl of air rushed towards the Summoner, but in a cloud of electric yellow Vendra was gone, only to materialize in another arcane flash right behind Janna.

The wind mage didn't have enough time to react as she felt a hot sizzle on her back, causing her to yelp in pain. A split second later, the skimpy embroidered top that covered her chest fell to the ground, leaving her half-naked. It took less than a second for her to realize Vendra had just used an igniting spell on the clasp.

"Oh my _gods_ , Vendra. You know that one was my favorite."

She turned to face the Summoner and was met with a cheeky grin. Oh, she was gonna get it.

She twirled her staff with a sinister grin and blasted another shot. Vendra flashed again, allowing the blast of air to slam against her dorm room door. However, this move was anticipated, and as she materialized over her bed, a crystalline bird shattered against her chest, the shirt and the bra shredded to pieces. In moments, Vendra felt a nullifying force leaden her limbs.

As she landed on the sheets of her bed, she scoffed at the move, giving Janna a look of pure malice.

"Godsdammit, Janna, you know how expensive bras are theesh…daysh…ahm gun-" she accused before being cut off by the slowing effects of Janna's spell.

The wind mage floated over and trapped Vendra beneath her.

"Heh, now we're even. So. Are you going or not?"

Vendra gave her a defiant glare before suddenly muttering something else under her breath, her eyes glowing a deep emerald.

"Oh no you don't-" Janna said as her hands attempted to silence her before being pushed onto her back. Now it was her turn to be trapped as Vendra put her hands over her mouth, the healing incantation successfully ridding her of Janna's stun.

A malicious grin was on her face as she finally took victory over adversary. Only to have the grin turn into a scrunched-up, painful laugh. Within seconds she fell onto her back, laughing hysterically, tears forming in her eyelids as Janna hit the secret spot behind her knees, tickling without any notion of mercy.

"So," Janna said maliciously, loudly enough to pierce Vendra's squealing laughter. "You're going. To that. Date. Right?"

Driven to a corner, Vendra finally caved in.

"Yes! Yes, godsdammit, I'll go!"

Janna let out a satisfied sigh, her hands still working their evil.

"Excellent."

Unbeknownst to the two girls as Vendra rolled and writhed beneath Janna's sinister touch, the door was wide open, courtesy to one of Janna's blasts of air.

In the doorframe stood Malzahar, painting equipment in his arms for his weekly appointment with Vendra. She had promised him they'd be able to finally use Janna as a model after months of delayed promise. So he had looked forward to this particular session after a particularly strenuous week on the Fields. And yet, instead of a warm welcome and a hug like he usually got, the prophet was only met with the sight of his friend and their proposed model wrestling atop a bed, topless, oblivious to the world around them.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, closing the door behind him as he floated away.

"I give up."

His skittering voidling let out a little squeak of affirmation.

* * *

Vendra let out a squeak through her nostrils as Thresh's lips met hers. That was it. She was giving up.

No matter how cold Thresh looked in his human form, white and, "pasty" (as Janna put it), his touch was so warm. And now as his lips ravished hers, his heat was scintillating. She breathed in his scent, one that whispered of dead clovers. Her hands darted, somewhere, anywhere, before finally finding Thresh's shoulders. She didn't even notice his right hand on the move.

Her heart skidded to a halt at the soft brush of his lips against hers. This, all along, was what she wanted. She couldn't deny what Thresh saw in her. That desire and the want that she had harbored. Maybe Janna was right. Maybe she did need to get laid.

Thresh's lips shifted, and for the shortest moment she felt his tongue brush against the front of her teeth. At that, she let out another burst of breath from her nostrils before her eyes shot open at Thresh's grip of one of her breasts. She separated from his mouth about to utter a word of protest before she felt her hands being bound, the rattle of materializing chains overcoming the sound of her heavy breaths.

"Th-Thresh, what are you doing? Somebody could see us," she hissed. Even as she scolded him, she couldn't help but feel herself getting lost in his eyes, the grin on his lips as evil as what his hand was doing through her robe.

"Let them see," he whispered against her nose, his left hand gripping her hair. She almost let out a moan as he pulled her in again, but she resisted against him.

She could feel herself getting hot, and she knew this was what the bastard wanted. She squirmed against her restraints as Thresh groped her other breast, pleasuring her in a way that she wouldn't have thought possible through so much cloth.

She let out a breathless sigh as Thresh's second attempt succeeded, his lips capturing hers. Vendra knew at that point that he wasn't going to stop. He wanted something from her.

His lips dismounted, traversing over her cheek before letting his tongue past. Vendra shivered, tilting her head back against the wall as the warm wetness trailed down her neck. At the end of its trek, reached with his left hand and pulled on the collar of the shirt she wore inside, capturing her revealed collarbone with his lips. He sucked almost ravenously, his teeth digging fiery little marks into her fresh skin.

Vendra's heart stopped, but amidst this, she knew she had to stop it.

"Thresh…" she said breathlessly, his name almost coming out as a moan. "What do you want…from me?"

In response the warden gave one last suckle before moving to the base of her neck and biting down. Vendra squealed.

Thresh's hot breath meandered up her throat as he removed his hand from her breast, grabbing the bottom of her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

He guided her eyes to look into his. His lips were still locked in that malicious grin.

"All I want from you, dear, is for you to tell me…what you want."

Vendra breathed through her mouth in heaves. She shook her head, jade eyes drooping from the sudden burst of arousal.

"I. I-I don't know what you…mean."

Thresh grinned maliciously.

"Yes, you do…you're just too meek to tell me."

At that, Vendra felt something cold and smooth coil around her legs from beneath her robes. The realization that they were chains made her panic. Unfortunately for her, the tightening coil of the chains ensured she would not be able to protest.

Her eyes filled with the fear and anxious anticipation of what was to come, looking at Thresh with a plead. It drove the chain warden absolutely insane.

Vendra felt the two chains slowly make their progress upwards on her smooth legs, coiling around her calves, then slithering over her thighs, making their way under her skirt. She shivered at the thought of what Thresh was going to do as he took a step back, watching her squirm in her restraints, a tinge of sweat on her neck melding with the faint trail of saliva he had left behind.

"Pl-Please, Thresh, let me go."

"Tell me what you want, Miss Vendra."

Tears finally began to spill from her eyes, rolling down the intense blush on her cheeks.

"Thresh-"

"Tell me. What you. Want," Thresh urged, the intensity in his eyes forcing Vendra into more submission.

One of the chains suddenly stopped its progress, its head poking around inside of her robe like a metallic snake. It continued up inside her skirt, tentatively brushing her upper thighs, finding its target with its nose. Vendra bit her lip at the coldness of the steel against her skin, letting out a surprised gasp as the chain suddenly curled around her panties, its steel pressing against her bareness.

Thresh raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm…you're surprisingly moist, Miss Vendra. Maybe this is a hint of your true desire? But I'm afraid I can't be too certain without a…verbal confirmation."

Vendra merely leaned forward and replied with a groan, half of her face now obscured by her wavy dirty blonde. In her disheveled state, she didn't know what to say. She only wanted it to stop. Yet, as the chain tore her underwear off of her body, she couldn't help but feel excited. Another shiver ran through her body as the links of the chain ran over her bare mound, teasingly relenting with its pressure.

"Oh, I apologize. It must be uncomfortably cold…allow me," Thresh offered.

Suddenly the steel chain below her grew warm, deliciously so. All at once, Vendra's eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of the warmth coiled around her legs, and the heat teasingly rubbing her moistness.

"Please, Thresh…I want you to…stop," she attempted, looking at him with desperation.

He merely chuckled.

"I know you're lying, Miss Vendra. All I need is the truth, and we can continue this elsewhere."

Before she could retort about "continuing this elsewhere", the head of the hot chain slowly slithered its head inside of her. She let out an exclamation akin to the child of a squeal and a moan. It resounded through the hall, bouncing and amplifying. The thought of somebody hearing her drove her into a panic. But as the chain was slowly sucked into her heat, she couldn't restrain the pleasure from being expressed through her voice.

One link, two links, three links, four links, one by one they entered her. She tightened around the hot steel, pleading with her eyes. However looking at the warden only made it worse. She wanted his hands on her again, his lips. She tried shaking the thoughts away but they only stayed, coiling around her mind like the chains around her body.

At the sixth link, the chain suddenly began exiting, each link that popped out sending electricity up her spine. Then, all at once, they shoved back in again, making her squeal. She felt another hot chain ease its way behind her, its tip prodding at her rear, seeking entry into the fleshy crevice.

She was panting by now as Thresh continued to torture her with pleasure, the impersonal steel of his chains making her desperate for something else. The chain behind her finally began to slither inside of her tight rear, to which she almost screamed. She didn't want this, she wanted him.

She wanted him.

"Th-Thresh, please stop I-I want you," Vendra said through pants, a clear trail of drool trailing down the side of her mouth.

All at once the chains stopped, and Thresh stepped closer.

"What….was that?" he said, the grin wider.

She looked at him with those desperate, quivering eyes, with a pathetic face that only made the warden want to stick himself inside of those lips all the more.

"I want you."

"To do what, Miss Vendra?"

She groaned as the chain inside of her began to move again.

"T-To do this. Whatever it is, they're doing…"

She blushed again, eyes on the ground.

"And what are my chains doing, Miss Vendra? What exactly do you want me to do?"

She stayed silent, words at the back of her throat. She remembered her confrontation with Janna, hugging her legs, ignoring the questions shot at her until-

Thresh's hand lifted her head by her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What exactly, do you want me to do, Vendra?"

Vendra felt the slick exit of the chain inside of her, feeling its tip suddenly begin rubbing against her clit. The electric sensation made her dizzy with arousal.

She gathered herself together, looking at the man who owned her now, body and soul.

"I want you to fuck me, Thresh."

The chain warden's face couldn't have been any more brighter. A sinister look crept into his eyes.

The chains retracted into the nether, their metallic rattle resounding through the hall. Without anything to support her, Vendra fell forward into his chest.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, Summoner…"

Vendra bit her lip, feeling the warmth of her juices dripping down her legs and onto the floor.

* * *

The pitter-patter of the drums fell like rain against pavement. Vendra drank another sip of her bourbon, letting its warmth drip down the inside of her throat.

The walking bass line kicked in, entrenched by the wispy chords of the piano. An alto sax joined in the fray, weaving its way between the heavy and the light.

Vendra had been in the Reflection Chamber for five minutes, arriving ten minutes before the meeting time with Thresh. The atmosphere was upbeat and mellow, Summoners and Champions lounging as they usually would on nights like these. The domed ceiling was lit by runic light fixtures that reflected the golden sunlight that kissed Mount Targon every morning, dimmed just right to ensure that the atmosphere stayed melancholy.

Her focus on the entrance to the chamber was momentarily subdued as Rumble picked up her glass. He operated his tuxedoed miniature mech, as he usually did when he worked nights at the bar. With a few pulls of his levers and a press of several buttons, Vendra's glass was filled again, Dack Janiel's on the rocks.

She acknowledged him with a nod of thanks, to which Rumble winked.

"So, who's the lucky guy you're waiting for?" Rumble inquired whilst drying some glasses as his mech presumably went on autopilot washing some dishes.

Vendra blushed slightly, before grinning.

"Thresh," she said, the name rolling off her tongue in a way that would make any man that night jealous. Rumble raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting. First date, I assume?"

"Why, yes. How'd you know?"

"Listen here, lady. Worked this bar for almost as long as this whole damn Institute's been standing. I know," he said with a wink.

Vendra giggled softly, letting a lock of hair that she had curled earlier that evening into her line of vision. The stool beneath her squeaked softly as she turned towards the door again, only to have her view blocked by Thresh's grinning face.

She let out a squeak.

"Good evening, Miss Vendra," he greeted, his voice soft and inviting.

"G-Good evening, Thresh," she replied, the blush on her face quickly spreading. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing quite fine. Didn't really have any matches to hassle me today, nothing…interesting. Only thing I did look forward to was you."

Nothing could have stifled Vendra's blush.

"O-Oh, well, would you like a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"I see," she said, right before taking a long draught of her bourbon. She offered him a smile as he kept looking at her.

Gods, the way he looked at her. His eyes seemed like they were ripping a hole inside her, browsing through whatever they found before leaving everything all shuffled and dissected.

The conversation began to flow more smoothly then. It was certainly hard to talk to a man like Thresh, even if you weren't attracted to him. But it wasn't impossible.

She even had him give in and take a few sips from a drink she bought him, to which his nose scrunched and his whole face contorted into a lump that Vendra could only describe as "fucking adorable".

The night waned on and the pair had long since broken all the ice, warming the water enough to take a swim. It was near midnight that Thresh suggested that they take a walk. Whatever that meant, Vendra accepted, receiving a wink from the blue yordle behind the counter.

A few turns in the corridors later, and she suddenly found herself against a wall, heart pounding for an exit from her chest. She didn't know how, but Thresh had somehow directed her into this position. He had his hand resting on the wall beside her head, and his eyes looked deep into hers. A silence ensued for a good minute as the wind from an open window behind him whispered sweet nothings to the hall. Vendra's lip quivered, and she swore her knees were shaking. Then, Thresh reached over with his hand and ran his thumb over her lips, before smoothing his hand down her jawline, traversing it down her neck. He settled on her collarbone, which he caressed with his thumb smoothly, pressing down softly for a reaction.

Vendra still stood petrified, unable to say anything, unable to think.

"I enjoyed tonight very much, Miss Vendra…and I would like to spend another night like this with you very soon," Thresh whispered, his words brushing over her face like the humid air of a day in August. "Unfortunately I have business to attend to for the next few days, so I was thinking…next week? We could take another walk together…" his hand suddenly smoothed down her arm, resting on her waist now, slithering to the small of her back. "…and we could talk…more too," he suggested as the hand brought her against him. Her vision filled with his lips, then his eyes, and his breath mingled with hers as his mouth rested a mere centimeter away from hers. The shared breath made her feel lightheaded, as did the sensation of his chest pressing against her breasts so tightly.

Thresh moved in slowly, their worlds melding together when-

Vendra pushed him away with all her might, panting for breath.

"I. I'm sorry," she spat out before muttering a short incantation to flash away.

As Thresh was left standing in the hall, lips itching and thirsty, he scoffed, scratching the back of his neck tentatively.

However, a smile managed to crack on his lips.

He always did love it when his prey put up a fight.


	2. If You Can

With a flurry of dark violet hues, Vendra's Summoner robes landed in a pile at the foot of her bed, joining Thresh's shirt.

Vendra's heart pounded violently inside of her as she beheld the Warden, the top portion of his body bare for her to see. Afternoon light from the adjacent window filled the ample dormitory room, shedding itself on the firm ripples of his body. She gulped at the sight, the paleness of his skin merely highlighting the strength of his physique.

Her eyes found his again, to which he smiled. Thresh allowed a moment of peace before he would begin his work, his lust eager for satiation, his curiosity hungry for satisfaction. Sunlight glinted sinisterly on the hooks of his thick white braids, reflecting the look in his eyes.

In truth, he knew this was going to happen ever since he laid eyes on her. She wasn't particularly beautiful or attractive, but there was a certain air of something with the way she carried herself. Thresh suspected it had something to do with her eyes, piercing yet soft. His eyes meandered as she stood before him, her knees almost softly quaking. His mouth turned upward slightly, recalling how she shivered in his arms as he carried her here, imagining just how wet she was underneath that plaid skirt.

As his gaze softly brushed over the breasts beneath her white dress shirt, Thresh licked his lips. He could almost smell her anticipation. But just her scent alone was enough to bolster his own.

Yes, she was definitely the one. The perfect candidate for his experiment.

It was precisely her tart plainness that attracted him. During his wanderings, he had encountered many women, women much more beautiful. However, those encounters usually resulted in something that was rough, fast, and pleasurable only to him. In all of his years, as he dominated and took advantage of every woman who might have slaked his needs, Thresh had never experienced a woman overcome by pleasure.

He had heard of it, how the carnal sensations would rip their minds to shreds, exploding in a visceral pleasure that surpassed the violence of pain. The thought of such a soul-numbing experience fascinated him. Through his years he had broken and crushed humans through the meticulous art of torture, of pain and suffering. But to break and crush one's spirit through pleasure was something else entirely, something that he was eager to try.

The recollection of his mission ended as Thresh stepped forward, hearing Vendra's breath hitch. Looking into her eyes he frowned, suddenly aware of his hardness. A realization struck the Warden as he kissed those lips, shifting and pulling softly; how long would he last giving pleasure to this woman if he himself needed relief?

Thresh grunted as he deepened the kiss, his arm pulling her in from her lower back, frustrated at the cloth separating her skin from his. He felt her warmth, another throb of arousal pulsing through him. He caught the sweet lilac scent of her hair, concluding that yes, holding himself back from letting his age-old libido control him would be difficult.

Resisting that urge to just grab this girl by her hair, shoving her down onto the floor and spreading her limbs apart as he ravaged her until the morning light, Thresh grunted when the girl interrupted the kiss with a bite of his bottom lip.

He separated from her, the depraved wanderings of his mind seeping into his eyes for a brief moment, a moment that successfully struck a chord of caution into Vendra's heart.

They were moving too slow, Thresh suddenly decided, finally acting upon his aroused pulse. His fingers grabbed the folds of Vendra's shirt, pulling her to him. He allowed teasing moment to pass as her chest heaved against him. Then, with one deft tear, every button popped and flew in succession, followed by the harsh rip of fabric.

Left only in a bra and her skirt, Thresh devoured her lips with his before a single word of protest escaped her mouth. His hands removed any white fabric still clinging to her skin, discarding it with the rest of the remains of her dress shirt. He deepened the kiss, neck at the back of her neck again. A moan escaped Vendra's nostrils as her own hands found themselves on his back.

With shivering fingers she dared to explore. Vendra pushed up against her partner, suckling his warmth. She ran those hands up and down, feeling several interruptions of his skin's smoothness, running fingers along the rifts and canyons of his scars. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at her kisser. His eyes were shut in grimace of concentration, yet she could tell by the dip in his brow that it was also one of pleasure. It was only then that she was aware of the hardness pressing against her navel.

Allowing Thresh to administrate the kissing, her hands smoothed down his back, lingering for a moment on his rump with an admiring squeeze. Then her hands rounded around front. Within moments she got to work, the satisfying click of an unbuckling belt and the near-silent pop of a trouser button fruits of her effort. Before the warden could stop her, she pressed her palms against his lower stomach, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his undergarments.

She kept her eyes open in their kiss, and squealed as Thresh pushed his tongue into her mouth. Attempting to respond in kind, Vendra felt her knees go weak at the utterly sinful ministrations behind her lips. Thresh's head moved in kind, leading the dance, occasionally allowing a pocket of air between their lips, little trickles of their shared saliva slipping past.

A grunt later and Vendra suddenly remembered what her hands were doing, her right palm already a little damp. She only had one encounter of this sort, and already it was at least six times as sensuous.

Thresh could hardly hold himself back, letting loose just one roll of his hips into Vendra's body, resulting in a louder groan from his throat as her fingers continued to torture him with their warm smoothness. As a means of revenge he undid her bra with his right hand, slipping it between their pressed bodies to bare her chest to his. It wasn't a surprise just how pebbly and hard her nipples were as they pushed against his chest. However, he did let out a surprised moan as Vendra's thumb rubbed over his lower head, eliciting more pre to seep from its tip.

Thresh swirled his tongue one last time before he separated, taking a step back. With her hands forced from him, Vendra resigned to fiddle with her thumbs. They shared an eye contact more passionate than their kisses, eyes matching the idiosyncrasies of their lust. He noticed just how fogged her pupils were, how she panted with lips that begged for his. If he looked closer he would have noticed the miniscule glisten of saliva trailing down her chin, the beads of sweat that had formed around her neck, the clear trickle of arousal under her skirt.

Instead, he was caught up at how golden her hair was, framed by the sunlight from the window behind her. The fullness of her breasts and the pinkness of their peaks failed to distract, however the fact that there was still that plaid skirt clinging to her waist infuriated him.

Distractions had him bound for too long. It was time to commence his experiment.

With one step and a deft swipe, Thresh discarded of her last covering, leaving Vendra completely bare. She instinctively tried to cover herself, only to have her arms held in place. Thresh unbridled his gaze, feasting upon her nudity with a ferocious hunger.

"You're beautiful," he said, the first words uttered since they stepped foot into her room.

Vendra's embarrassed gaze was suddenly caught, unbroken by the intensity of Thresh's glare. The sincerity of his voice rode along with it, and suddenly she felt her unease drift away.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered, biting her lip.

She didn't even realize her arms were free from his grasp, but when she did, it was too late. She gasped as her warmth was suddenly penetrated by Thresh's slender finger. Simultaneously she squirmed beneath his touch as his other hand grasped her right breast, kneading and toggling in just the right way.

Her hands darted for his shoulders, her breathing ramping up to quick successive pants. Thresh continued inside of her, curling and digging, stimulating her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She pushed her against him, forcibly stopping the kneading of her chest. She opted to gyrate against his instead, the sensation of his skin sheeting over her nipples enough to stimulate more of a response from her lower lips. She felt Thresh's warm hand settle on the small of her back, easing the roll of her hips.

With her cheek pressed against his collarbone, Vendra's throat released an elongated moan as Thresh's thumb began to caress her clit. Then, a pulsation of heat ran through her as another finger eased its way within her depths. Moving on their volition, her hips ground against his, his hand hitching along for the ride.

The scent of her hair encouraged Thresh as sweat began to loose her aroma. The grip on her lower back turned into an appreciative caress as it ran up and down her spine. Smoothness of her skin only added to the arousal he held back as he pleasured her with his fingers. Within his mind, the warden hoped that he was doing it right as he curled and rubbed her wet heat. He merely followed instinct in his motions, the notion of caress to only please your partner still a completely foreign concept.

Vendra let out another moan against him, her fingers' grip on his shoulders tight enough to elicit pain. He looked down at her contorted face, eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed, mouth agape as her lips called out his name. He figured that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right.

Suddenly her breasts heaved up against his chest, her heat tensing up as her breaths became shaky. Then, Vendra let out a silent groan as her pleasure peaked in searing waves. She held onto the only thing binding her to reality as her back arched, her legs threatening to fall out from beneath her. The lewd murmurs from her snatch made her blush, Thresh's fingers still easing out her heat. As quickly as it came, the climax went, and Vendra was left in the afterthroes of her little infinity.

She clung to Thresh, feeling his fingers finally exit her sodden little crevice. She almost lost her footing as her right sole slipped on the abundant stickiness that now puddle on the floor beneath her. Vendra shivered, realizing how soaked her inner thighs were, the hot discharge of her nectar something that hadn't occurred in years.

Her ears caught the sound of suckling lips, followed by individual wet pops. Trying to steady herself, Vendra looked up at Thresh's face, catching sight of him licking his pleasuring fingers clean. The sight made her heart race, and embarrassingly more aroused.

Thresh looked down at her with a smile, his right hand moving south from its stationary position on her back to firmly grab her rear, giving it a tight squeeze. She moaned through her breaths, the heat of her mouth feathering over his bare skin. Thresh himself almost moaned as he felt the hardness inside of his trousers, longing to unleash himself within her.

But in her current state, Thresh knew he still had work to do. The grin on his lips turned evil as he stepped back away from her, slowly maneuvering his hands onto her arms. The doe-eyed look of innocent bewilderment he received sent another desperate throb through him, making him squeeze her arms as they continued. Without any support, Vendra found herself slowly descending onto the floor. She tried to stand, but Thresh ensured that she stayed down. Vendra suddenly found herself kneeling, her arms held above her by the wrists. She looked up at him worriedly, blonde obscuring half of her face.

Suddenly the violent clash of metal resounded throughout the bedroom, and within the fraction of a second Vendra felt chains take the place of Thresh's hands on her wrists, effectively binding her. Panic flashed in her eyes, her head whipping upwards to see the source of the sudden restraints. Before she could see, Thresh's face swooped in, stealing a kiss. It was long, a kiss that eased her panic. But even after he separated, mouthing the words of "don't worry" before he pecked the bridge of her nose, Vendra couldn't help but feel the panic seep in again.

Vendra's bare knees dug into the hardwood floor, sweat ramping off her thighs. Her arms were still forcefully bound above her by chains that appeared from the ceiling. She gasped heavily as Thresh suddenly retracted the chain, forcefully lifting her off the ground. A shiver ran through her during the slow ascent. Whether the reaction was warranted from the ominous speculation of what the warden had in store for her, or the fact that Thresh was running his tongue along her sweaty skin as she slowly rose for him was something she did not know. Nor was it something that concerned her as she rose higher and higher.

Thresh's hands joined his tongue in their stationary caress, making sure his touch was soft, teasing, torturous. He sensed the success of his effort as she continuously shivered, despite the sweat that incessantly grazed his nose. He gained a squirm and lip-muffled moan as he reassuringly rubbed his fingers over her swollen lower lips, his fingers crushed between her shuffling thighs.

"Th-Thresh…I don't feel good about-augh"

Vendra's interrupted protests encouraged the warden as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. The fullness of the flesh pleased him, as did the pebbly peaks that he eagerly lashed with his tongue. The continuous ascent eventually took them away from his hungry lips, tempting him to pull her down again.

The girl suddenly felt her wrists take on the full brunt of her weight as she lifted off the ground completely. A whimper escaped her throat as touch decided to enter her folds again, making itself comfortable by curling a few fingers. She could barely feel the pain of being suspended off the ground as the reassurances continued.

At this point, as his lips pecked kisses and his tongue drew circles around her navel, Thresh could literally smell her arousal. Slowly, and ever slowly did her ascent take her upwards. He pushed his chin against her skin, reveling in the smoothness that crawled against it. The smoothness got more moist, until finally, the scent stopped as his chin nestled into a sticky, wet heat.

Vendra squirmed, softly kicking her feet as Thresh tortured her, softly kissing her inner thighs, smoothing his hands up and down her calves to calm her down. It worked, but as the pleasure increased, the more vulnerable she felt. She didn't enjoy it. She opened her eyes weakly, as she hung there like a carcass in a slaughterhouse.

She felt his tongue begin to lap up her juices, sending sheer electricity up and down her spine. Yet, the unsettling feeling of vulnerability as she hung there to his mercy overcame her. She called out his name, over and over, softly at first, but as his hands grabbed her ass, bringing her lower lips to kiss against his mouth, his name came out in erratic shouts.

"P-Please, let me down…Thresh, please," she began to plead, words falling upon deaf ears.

Thresh continued without relent, his tongue savoring every single lick inside of her. Her warmth covered his face, and he relished every second of it. He sucked on her clit for good measure, hearing her pleads with a smug grin. No matter how much she would resist, he knew this was driving her insane, and he was not about to stop.

At this point, Vendra turned completely desperate. She wriggled against her restraints, her pleads echoing as her vision turned cloudy with tears. She saw her shadow against the floor as the sunlight from outside outlined her helpless figure, hanging above the ground without any control.

Tears began flowing down her face as she involuntarily moaned, quivering as an orgasm tore through her system. Thresh's face was suddenly coated in her stickiness, but he kept going, using one of his hands to aid in the effort.

Vendra's tears flowed as abundantly as the arousal of her nether lips, splattering on the hardwood floor against the puddles of her nectar. She had never in her life felt this good, but at the same time, never felt so exposed.

Humiliated. That was the word that spun around in her mind. Nobody was here to witness any of this, but she couldn't help but let the vulnerability encompass and overcome any sensation she received from Thresh's ministrations. Another climax tore through her, and she screamed out, body limply quivering beneath her bloodied wrists. No matter how much pleasure coursed through her, Vendra was finished. She wanted this to end. She didn't want any of this anymore.

All of Thresh's senses were filled with her. Her skin, her scent, her taste, Thresh had let himself go. He saw how she shook helplessly above her, tortured, utterly broken. It was exactly what he wanted, to see how a human mind would crush itself under the carnal sensations of intercourse. This was exactly what he wanted, he thought as strings of her arousal slowly dripped onto his palm.

Then he felt more moisture splatter on his face. He looked up with a smug grin, only to have that grin wiped away clean. Another splatter against his cheek. Bringing his hand up, he tasted it, realizing it was a tear.

Now it was Thresh's turn for bewilderment. She was crying?

Quickly, Thresh lowered her, the chains wisping into a green mist once her feet touched the floor. Vendra nearly collapsed, falling into the warden's arms, sobs rocking her frame.

Thresh put his arms around her as her balled-up fists beat against his chest, her streams of tears trickling down his skin. He embraced her, comforting her, but she wouldn't have it. He didn't understand. He reached out with the prying tendrils of his soul, searching for a hint. The only emotion he received was humiliation. He didn't understand.

As the Chain Warden stood there, soaked in Vendra's essence and his own sweat, embracing her as she cried out against him, he found himself bemused for the first time in years. Hadn't he brought her pleasure? He could definitely feel that earlier with or without reading her soul.

And yet, here she was, a wet mess in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

The experiment couldn't have failed…could it?

And yet, here he was, trying to comfort the mess in his arms, utterly confused.


	3. Get It

"You bastard, you godsdamned bastard," Vendra said, her voice muffled by Thresh's chest as she pounded against it.

The Chain Warden smoothed his hand tentatively on her back, trying to comfort her the best he can. It wasn't as if he did anything wrong, was it? He didn't imagine the moans of pleasure or the physical evidence that still remained between her thighs. She definitely enjoyed what he did to her, despite whatever pain the chains may have induced upon her.

And yet, here she was, claiming the illegitimatacy of his parents.

He wanted the experiment to progress, and with the way things were going, Thresh worried whether or not it could. Taking a breath, he knew the only way to resolve whatever this was was with verbal inquiry.

"There, there," Thresh said, his comfort bordering on awkward territory. "Why the tears, Vendra? Did I…not please you?"

Thresh lifted his hand to her cheek, catching her tears with a stroking thumb, hearing her sniffles and shuddering breaths begin to slowly ebb. He waited for her to calm.

"No…no, you did not," she finally said softly, her fists leaning against his chest in a form of defeat. "But...it did feel good."

The contradiction of her statement made Thresh squint. Her answer only brought about more questions.

"How so?"

"What do you mean, how so?" Vendra spat, her voice suddenly rising. She looked up at him, framed by her tousled blonde waves, jade eyes wet yet ablaze as they glared at him. "I've n-never felt such, such…humiliation before, Thresh. What you did to me didn't make me feel good at _all_."

"But, you just said you felt good…" Thresh said softly, the confusion in his tone quite apparent.

"Pleasured, yes. But you strung me up like a carcass in a slaughterhouse, Thresh…I was naked, and several meters off the ground as you fucking ate me out. I-I couldn't _do_ anything," she said, the tears welling up in her again. "It might have been pleasurable, but I didn't feel good about it at all. J-Just thinking about that feeling of when I hung there, seeing my shivering shadow against the floor, I-"

Vendra's body shivered at the ordeal, already associating it with something akin to trauma.

Thresh embraced her tighter, chin atop her scalp as she buried her face into the warmth of his chest once more. His soul reached out, and there he felt fear, humiliation, small hints of misery…gods, the very few candies that he sought in victims that he _tortured_. That was not what he was seeking. The pleasure and intimacy he had seemingly mastered was suddenly a bigger mystery than he had first assumed, but his sadistic mind slowly began to uncoil.

"I think I understand now…Vendra," he finally said, eyes fixed on something distant beyond the mountain range outside of the bedroom's window. "I'm sorry…I truly am. I only meant to bring you pleasure. In truth this is…a first time of sorts for me…"

The confession surprised even himself, and as he continued to found it difficult to stop the words as they tumbled over his lips.

"You were present during my Judgment…you've seen every torture and murder I've ever done in my wanderings. I enjoy it. I _love_ it…the misery and the pain, it's my passion. So why I'm with you here today is for the fulfillment of my twisted curiosity, Vendra…I've always noticed your feelings, _your_ desire."

Her heart turned in her chest as he continued, calming her into voluntary submission.

"And I soon found myself returning those affections. I've experienced this many times before, it's just that with you, I felt something different burning behind your gorgeous eyes…I wanted to break you," Thresh hissed, accentuating 'break' with a firm squeeze of his arms. "And not in the way that I raped or sodomized, no, I wanted to rip your mind apart by more pleasure than you've ever endured in your entire life…it's just that I've never done that before. Pain is the primary tool of torture, its antonymous twin of pleasure has never once crossed my mind.

"That is why I'm still learning. The earlier ordeal was my desire getting ahead of me…I want you just as much as you want me, and it's difficult…restraining myself. But I still want us to continue this. I want you to feel it, to feel broken."

A silence ensued, Vendra's breaths against his chest slow. A moment of panic crossed his mind as he realized everything he had said. With his intentions bared in the open, he risked the chance of scaring her away. The silence continued, and the speculations grew more worrisome.

He couldn't lose her. Not now.

Then, his heart skipped when his prying soul felt something within Vendra that wasn't there before, something that had suddenly emerged in the silence encircled by his arms.

Trust.

His face contorted, and for the first time in centuries, once again, Thresh felt bemusement.

He didn't feel Vendra's hands uncurl onto his chest, realizing only when they had clasped behind the back of neck. One of the hands smoothed over, grasping his cheek.

"I've never seen you make a face like that before," Vendra said with a grin. Thresh looked down at her, still wearing his stupid expression. She giggled. "Thank you, Thresh…this whole time I didn't know what you wanted, what you needed. I was scared. But now, I'm just flattered at how you trust me."

There was that word again. Now it was the warden's turn to stutter.

"S-So you're not scared…after all of that?"

She shrugged.

"You said it yourself. I've seen you at your darkest, and I still want you. And now, I know you want me. I couldn't be happier."

The teasing tone in her voice was something he had never heard from her before, and the face she wore as she closed the distance between their lips was one that he had never seen before either.

The kiss was drawn-out, hot. Vendra led, feet on her toes.

The salty taste of her tears were like the memories of something forgotten and buried, the intimacy between them suddenly tenfold.

Vendra smiled into the kiss, feeling elated, finding herself falling for this sadistic murderer deeper than she already was. She broke the kiss, looking into his eyes for confirmation.

For the first time in forever, she suddenly felt in control. All of her humiliation and fear and anxiety was gone. And now, in her eyes, all Thresh had become was a cautious virgin. A very, very sexy virgin.

"Well, since this is your first time of sorts, looks like I'm going to have to teach you…" she said with more seduction than she's ever said in her entire life, biting her lip as she settled back onto her heels.

And it was when he felt her hand on his erection did Thresh's confusion suddenly morph into a variation of panic; he was in deeper waters than he thought.


	4. And You Can Get It

Thresh let out desperate groans through his nostrils as Vendra's strokes grew faster, her left hand almost utterly squeezing his length as her lips sought embrace. His arousal throbbed, his hands squeezing as they smoothed up and down her curves. Another moan escaped through the occasional air pocket between their mouths as the tip of his cock brushed against her sodden crevice. She took note of this and slowly gyrated her hips as she continued straddling him on the edge of the bed. She let out a squeak when Thresh let loose a pump of his hips, poking Vendra's inner thigh.

They separated with heavy pants, eyes substituting their tongues.

She gave him a mischievous grin as her stroking stopped. She crawled over him, forcing him to inch back onto the sheets as well, holding stubbornly to that eye contact as she gripped his erection like reigns to a horse.

Her hot breaths brushing over his mouth along with the breasts she intentionally rubbed along his chest were almost enough to make him release then and there, the thought allowing a desperate sigh to escape his throat.

He knew that she had done this before once, but with the way she gyrated and utterly _slithered_ sultrily against him, doubt began to creep into his psyche as to whether or not 'once' was actually true.

She let go of his hardness, using that hand to sweep her hair to the right. Thresh could feel her arousal begin to slowly leak onto him, only adding to the fire of desire that was slowly spreading across his soul.

Vendra swooped down and gave him another kiss, careful to let it be savored. Drawing back, Thresh could hear the fingers of her left hand gripping into the sheets next to his head, feeling her right grab him again with a delicate touch.

"Now, the only lesson that you really need to learn about pleasure," Vendra said she teasingly slicked over his erection with her heat, "Is that it's…" she slowly slipped it inside, drawing a shared gasp. "a…two-way street…"

She brought her guiding hand beside his head, joining her left as it gripped. Her hips slowly rose and lowered, easing Thresh inside with a slowness tantamount to torture. The warden suddenly began to recognize the legitimate dangers of pleasure.

In a deft heave, Vendra lowered herself to the hilt, sheathing Thresh inside of her. Her whole body pressed against him then, her nose kissing his as he throbbed within her heat.

"…and since it's a two-way street…it's not really legitimate unless… _augh_ …both of us share it," she finally finished, kissing him full on the lips.

Then her hips began to move again, encouraged by the hands Thresh placed upon them. Within their hot slickness, Thresh began losing himself, finally indulging in what he wanted from her. Vendra gripped her sheets tighter as she began to thrust, uneven in the roll of her hips.

She couldn't find it in herself to believe what was happening. She was actually fucking her Champion crush. Janna would be so proud of her.

The thought was soon buried as the heated sensations that ensued began to take hold, her thrusts slowly beginning to iron out into a rhythm. Sweat inched across the curvature of the breasts pressed below her as she continued, her nipples burrowing pleasurable into Thresh's chiseled chest.

Making the access easier, she scooted downwards a little ways south, nestling her face into his neck. She licked it, earning yet another groan as her hips ground into him.

It was all moving so fast, easing her pace into one that followed the situation's example. Comfortable in her rhythm, Vendra thrust faster, gasping at just how good it felt. She was wetter than she had ever been, her inner walls on fire. With every roll of her hips the friction within her body sent sparks of pleasure scattering through her.

She opened her eyes, lifting herself up a little on her arms as she felt one of Thresh's hands position itself right above her ass. His gaze met hers, eyes looking almost pained. She saw in his eyes that he was lost, feeling the same fire she was feeling. But what worried and equal parts excited her was that the pained look he gave her was a sign of his inhibition; he was holding himself back.

At that thought, Vendra suddenly let out a yelp as something was struck inside of her, something just right. She sped up her thrusting, sweat from her body mingling with his, some of it splattering against the ruffled sheets. That something that struck inside of her struck again, and again, and again, electricity shooting into her nervous system. She almost fell atop him, grabbing his shoulders as her thrusts slowed, sucking Thresh in slowly with a pace that savored.

Her nails dug into Thresh's skin as the cliff suddenly disappeared, and she felt herself falling, smashed into the rocks as the waves began to crash. Her breath was snatched, her thrusts erratic, only guided by the hands of the warden as she came. It was so sudden and violent, her discharge covering Thresh's pelvis in sticky heat. Wave after wave still rippled through her, Thresh's cock smothered, utterly asphyxiated by the sensation around it.

Vendra's erratic thrusts began to ebb, and slowly, the waves began to recede. She caught her breath, chest heaving as she started to recover.

Then, opening her eyes, she brought herself face level to Thresh as her weary hips suddenly began to work again, the heat within enhanced by the added inner linings from her climax. She kissed him, a kiss that roused them both for more.

Finding her familiar rhythm again, Vendra deepend the kiss as she continued. She felt utterly wet and dirty, teaching Thresh the meaning of pleasuring. At this point, Vendra's libido is completely awoken, something that spurs her onward, the stickiness between their conjoined lower halves increasing with every pleasurable roll of her hips.

Suddenly, Vendra's hips slowed to a stop, simultaneously separating from Thresh's lips. She gives him one last reassuring kiss as she dismounted, running her palms over his abs for good measure. The warden's eyes followed her as she crawled over to the head of the bed, his gaze distracted by her dripping pinkness. He licked his lips at how enticing he looked from his angle, how delicious her skin looked beneath the light of the late afternoon sun.

The Summoner stopped her progress, turning round to face him. Her breasts hung invitingly below her as she positioned herself into a kneel, disappointingly covering her moistness to his gaze. She smirked at the obvious anticipation in his eyes. He followed her lead and sat up.

"It musn't be that comfortable for you, dear," she said, teasingly twirling her hair. "having my weight crushing you beneath me like that…" she patted the pillow next to her, crooking her finger.

Obediently, Thresh crawled over to her, eager to lay his hands on her sweaty skin. He returned her sinful smirk as he closed in on her lips. To his dismay, she dodged him, shaking her head in disapproval. A groan later and she led him with his erection, directing his position against the bed's headboard.

The sheets shuffled below him as he adjusted, biting his bottom lip as Vendra's fingers continued their evil work on his hardness. Vendra slowly began to position herself above him, knees entrenching themselves into the pillows next to his legs. She giggled as she began to stroke teasingly, enticingly letting its tip paint circles on her inner thighs.

Her lips kissed his forehead softly. She let her breasts softly brush against his collarbone, feeling Thresh's chin burrow into their upper curves. Heat rushed past her lips at the sensation of his nose burrowing itself into her skin, inhaling her very essence. A harsh tug, and that breath hitched, followed by a heated burst from his mouth. She giggled to herself as his hands desperately gripped her hips, begging to allow his entry.

And all of this time, she thought she was the one coiled around his finger.

* * *

The rhythm found itself against as Vendra's skin pounded against his. She found it much more easier this way, her movements less of a roll and more of a pistoning siphon as she bounced atop up, feeling herself losing control. The moans escaped her unbridled, her lips refusing to close themselves. Within the span of a few minutes in this new position she had already reached her peak twice, the most recent when she decided to try forming a v-shaped bridge with their bodies as she rested on hands behind her.

By now the Summoner found herself near-exhausted. She blinked away the sweat dripping from her forehead, the next moan from her lips a desperate yell. She was losing herself, and losing herself quick. Another climax suddenly ripped through her, her moan elongated in choppy hitches of breath. Her pace slowed, but didn't stop as she yelled out her bliss into Thresh's collarbone, her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life.

Soon enough, she continued, ever faster, ever rougher, splattering the sticky mess of their conjoined heat ever further. Her breasts pushed up against up in an intimate smother. She wanted to become one with him, melting him into her very being.

Her thoughts wandered from reality, focusing only on the pure pleasure that was beginning to crack her apart. As she roiled atop him, she didn't feel the hard, almost painful grip Thresh had on her upper thighs. Never exposed to such treatment, her sensitive skin would surely bruise. But it didn't matter to her in that moment. In that moment, she only wanted more.

Thresh looked up at her as his breath heaved, his teeth grinding themselves to dust. The girl was insatiable. Sweat glistened across his muscles as he exerted more effort than ever to ensure his climax remained dammed. However, with the way that she progressed like an animal in the heat, he was certain he was damned.

Letting go of his inhibitions, the warden joined in her efforts, leaning just a little bit forward to thrust in miniscule rolls, feeling his hardness siphoned into her in an incredible hot, wet fleshy vacuum. The hands at her thighs relocated, his entire arm now encircled around her waist, his other hand reaching down between them, clamping down on her lower navel. Firmly attached to its moving target, two of his fingers began their infiltration, applying hard pressure into the hood of her clit.

Simultaneously Thresh leaned forward, catching one of her breasts in his mouth, giving small bites around her nipple as he suckled, reminding himself to hold back just a little as he recalled the bruising that had occurred on her arms just a few minutes earlier.

The full frontal assault showed fruit within seconds as Vendra screamed breathlessly towards the ceiling, her back completely arched against him as the pleasure crashed all around her. Once again her velvety inner walls began to clench and ripple around him, spurting out more of its hot nectar. When her pace inevitably slowed, Thresh wouldn't have any of it.

With a sudden shove, Vendra's world flipped. In the middle of her climax she suddenly found herself lying on her back. Before a response could escape her, her body shook as Thresh started to thrust, grunts escaping him with each push. Vendra almost screamed again, only to have his lips encapsulate hers as he continued. He was close, and they both could feel it. His hips bucked almost desperately into her, his right hand still stimulating her mercilessly. Vendra forced her mouth off of Thresh, her heart hammering. She couldn't breathe, another orgasm tearing through her. Thresh feasted on her exposed neck as her desperate cries urged him onward. Nothing mattered only more as she clawed at his back, drawling blood with every single thrust. Vendra was completely lost.

Within her soul Thresh could feel it. His eyes widened as another climax crashed through her, coupling his realization-she was breaking. In those eyes, as she convulsed below him in violent fits of uncontrollable bliss, her soul was unstable, in a state that he found only in victims subjected to his worst torture. He peered into her soul again. It was beautiful.

Then, it was his turn for his breath to be stolen as a tight sensation came from his loins. His cock began throbbing, sending electricity throughout his entire body. His hands grabbed Vendra's wrists, keeping her in place as she whipped her head without restraint, still writhing violently below him to meet his thrusts. He gritted his teeth as his thrusts grew intense, fast, uncontrolled. The violence of his movements resulted in Vendra's walls to tighten again as their bodies pressed together in an intimate sticky mess of heat and sweat.

With a soft shuddering moan, Thresh pushed himself to the hilt, and released himself inside of her. The fire within his pelvis escaped in a thick discharge of white, pulsing through Thresh's length inside of her. Vendra gasped at the foreign heat within her, still breathless from her succession of peaks. Thresh tried finding his breath as his climax didn't stop. In a thick torrent his essence spurted inside of her, filling her womb to its brim. Soon enough it began to bubble out of her, thick white cream seeping out in hot globules, dripping down Thresh's gonads. He continued to empty himself, miniscule thrusts easing out his discharge, every retraction bringing out more ropes of his semen.

Finally, Thresh's pleasure subsided, his hips absentmindedly thrusting as his cock throbbed softly in its last throes of release. His breath found him again, and he sucked in the sweet air, nestling his face into Vendra's strewn, wavy hair.

He felt her heartbeat against his, her hands on his sweaty back. A stinging sensation informed him of the various scratches she had induced, but it was no matter. The settling afterglow encapsulated them both with every recovering breath.

A silence ensued, the best kind of silence.

Their heaving breaths shared a conversation as the stickiness dripped from between them in thick strings, puddling on the bed.

Finally, Thresh removed himself from her, rolling onto his back beside her. Without any blockage, felt his seed begin to spurt out of her in a sticky cascade. She moaned at the sensation, using her fingers to corral it back in, forcing her lower lips shit.

Vendra let out a content sigh. She was completely spent. And yet, she didn't feel…content.

She felt empty without Thresh inside her, her libido still begging for just a little more. The last few minutes of their sex was unexpected but incredible. The way he dominated her, pinning her arms above her as he unleashed himself with a passion akin to violence. At the beginning of this, when she was control, the power gave her a rush, aroused in her in a way she'd never felt. But when he had the power, the domination…it was a different rush. Not the kind of anxiety she had gotten when he dominated her earlier, no. This was different…it was intimate. It was a sort of complete control that told her how much he wanted her, how much he _needed_ to be inside of her, ravaging her in a way nobody else could. It was a message of how he wanted her, and her only.

Just thinking about it sent a spark of arousal through her…gods, is this how Janna felt every time she would take a nightcap every Saturday night? She doubted it. But she could finally understand her just a little more. At that moment, Vendra became insatiable.

Still, no matter how much she wanted to continue, she recognized how physically tired she was. She peeked a glance over at her partner. His eyes were closed, arms above his head. She suddenly found herself staring as his sweat followed the chiseled curves of his muscles, his biceps bulging. Her gaze wandered, her breath quickening again at the sight of his wet abs, leading to that perfect dip into his crotch. His manhood caught her eye, its length glistening and wet. It was at that moment did she realize she was fingering herself, fingers sticky with the strings his injected seed.

She retracted her touch, breaking her gazing admiration. She was so horny. How could she still be so horny? Shaking the thought from her mind, she raised her hand in front of her, making sure again that Thresh wasn't conscious. Closing her eyes, Vendra's lips began to move, whatever they uttered engulfing her hand in a swirl of green…

As she continued, Thresh found himself at peace.

His experiment, it seemed, was a success.

And at the same time, it seemed he was also finally beginning to understand what pleasure really was. As he took full control of the pace in those last few thrusts, he found himself worried of her state, how she would react afterwards. But instead, as he reached in her broken mind and turbulent soul, all he found was sheer bliss and trust. Maybe that's what the girl had meant when she said the essence of pleasure was a two-way street.

That was the most fulfilling pleasure he had ever felt. Something was to be found in the way they shared their bliss together as opposed to the quick sensations he found when he would rape a woman behind a tavern. The pleasure he had just experience was carnal, passionate, and most importantly, it was dangerous. His mind raced with the things he had thought of when he took hold of Vendra beneath him, things he never would have conjured alone. Or the things he said as he dug into her, losing himself within that flesh…gods, it really was something that could break someone's mind.

Still, the Chain Warden recognized just how much he still had to learn. How much he-

Thresh was ripped from his thoughts when something suddenly jolted him upright. Opening his eyes as he sat up, he saw Vendra's peering back at him through a veil of hair swept to the side of her face. Her tongue was running up the length of his prick.

"Vendra what are you…doing?" he asked, his tone softening as she suddenly took him fully. She pulled back again, using her lips to softly scrape whatever remains he had clinging to his veins of his seed. She continued, running her tongue over the 'v' leading to his abs, lapping up tray splotches of semen that stained his skin.

She sat up, licking her lips. Her throat shifted a little as she swallowed.

With that, Thresh found himself hopelessly hard.

"Mmm...looks like someone's eager for a second helping…" Vendra said sultrily, crawling over to grasp his cock again.

He looked at her in disbelief, saw how her body was raring and ready to go, when just a minute ago she was completely spent, gasping for air. Yet here she was, torturously sucking on his arousal, the heat of her mouth urging him onward.

She kept her eyes on his, his length growing harder with each passing second. The way her tousled hair moved every time she would move up and down put Thresh in a trance as she watched this beautiful girl engulf him, over and over. He rested back on his hands as he let it all happen, the breath he had just caught trying to slip away again. Soon enough, he was lost.

"Vendra…" he hissed as she released him from her mouth, teasingly kissing his tip, running her tongue along its slit.

She wanted something. He could tell from the way she looked at him, her lips cupped around the very precipice of his cock. But in his current state, he could barely think of what it was. All he wanted was her mouth, sucking in his erection without any sort of relent. The temptation to just grab her by the back of the head was extremely strong, taking all of his willpower to suppress it.

He reached out with his soul, feeling what he could, before his eyes widened.

She wanted exactly what he wanted.

As if she could read his mind, she winked at him encouragingly, one of her hands giving a small sort of squeeze to the underside of his testicles.

Thresh gritted his teeth, holding himself back. Was this what pleasurable torture felt like? He didn't know what to do as he fought against his hand, knowing full well the risk of losing her. He looked down at Vendra again, and with that, the urge won.

His right hand gripped the hair behind her head, earning a yelp, silencing by shoving her mouth over his hardness. He let out a sigh as he controlled her, pushed her all the way until his tip grazed her throat. The heated squeeze of her mouth made him throb hopelessly, the sensation utterly intense. He pushed her down again and again, letting out pleasurable groans that steamrolled over Vendra's little squeaks. The lewd smacks and squelches of her ministrations echoed like the mumblings of a conversation between two within a silent room.

With a shove full of intention, Thresh shoved her further, letting out a shuddering exhale as he felt himself engulfed completely between her teeth, his tip scraping in the tightness of her throat. With that, he pulled at her hair again, uncaring of the pain he induced. It just felt too damn good.

It had only took the span of a minute and this girl was able to bring Thresh's sadistic soul back into the light, silencing his docile demeanor that he had worked so hard to keep in the backseat. Now he was forcing her to choke on his meat, watching her with sadistic eyes as she spluttered and sucked him into her mouth, clutching painfully to her knotted hair. The minutes that drifted by seemed like an eternity, the fulfillment of his desire overwhelming his senses.

He couldn't help but gasp with his eyes squeezed shut at how skilled Vendra was at this. It was certain that this was her first time, but the eagerness she had on devouring his most intimate appendage shocked him.

The heat flamed hotter, and the friction more sensitive. His erection sent fiery shocks up his spine as his release grew ever imminent. He breathed deeply through his mouth as he looked down, gazing upon her sweating back. The way her ass wiggled in the air, the small dip of her spine as she bowed down before him, he wanted her. And he knew even after this release he would still want her.

All at once it came, Thresh's world spinning into a momentary euphoria of carnal pleasure. He shoved Vendra's face into his crotch violently, keeping it there no matter how much she might have protested. With his cock deep in her throat, his cum burst forth in thick spurts of hot goo. He heard her chocking, but his grip refused to relent. He made her bob her head just a little up and down, feeling her uvula squish up against the top of his dick. A string of curses followed the ropes of thick spunk that he shot into the Summoner's throat. He was completely vulnerable, lost in this epitome of pleasure. He felt his semen begin to drip on his pelvis, the sputtering bubbles of white snot shot through his partner's nostrils, but he didn't care. He needed this to finish.

The pleasure took a while to subside, and when it finally did, Thresh found himself staring at the ceiling. It was then that he realized what he had gave himself into.

In a rush of panic, he sat up again, catching Vendra coughing up his spunk into her hand, wiping the tears and leftovers from his discharge from her nostrils.

He crawled over to her, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Vendra, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to catch a glimpse of what her eyes were expressing through her wavy veil of dirty blonde. "I couldn't contr-"

He was effectively shut up by her mouth, which overtook him in a quick embrace. He didn't have time to react as her tongue swirled inside, her lips ensuring a tight seal. Before he realized the tangy sweet goop behind his teeth, Thresh was forced to swallow.

Vendra separated then, saliva stringing between them, breaking into thin strands.

She smirked at him, her eyes clouded with pure lust.

"So…how do you taste?"

Thresh didn't time to formulate an answer as she continued.

"Listen…I have sort of a…request," she said, crawling over to close the distance between their chests. She sultrily slid against him, encircling her arms around his neck. Their foreheads kissed as her eyes bore into his. "I want you to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Thresh," Vendra said, the scent of his essence still strong on her breath. "I know you've been holding back for me this whole time ever since what you did to me earlier with the chains…thank you so much for that. But I want to feel you at your rawest. I want all of you."

The words silenced Thresh completely. This girl… _wanted_ him to let go of his inhibitions? A little prying into her soul and he saw that it was true. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Gods, this was dangerous.

"I see…are you sure you can…handle it? I'm just surprised that you're still-"

"Conscious? Well…" Vendra said as she relinquished the embrace to crawl over near the headboard on her knees. She gave Thresh an excellent view of her moistness, his work still evident as it still slowly dripped onto the sheets. She raised a finger, making his eyes widen a little as a green vapor sprouted from it. "…I am a Summoner. Rejuvenation is pretty trivial in our realm of magic."

Thresh looked at her slack-jawed at the explanation. His jaw only solidified its position when she suddenly got on all fours, completely exposing her folds for his eyes to behold. Her ass tantalizingly drew circles in the air for him, wiping away all of his thoughts and concerns.

Without a word, Thresh obeyed her silent order, placing his hands gripping her skin tightly as he burrowed his knees into the sheets.

* * *

Her folds yielded for the second entry that night, Thresh's essence oozing out between her thighs. Vendra fought the urge to groan as she buried her face in the pillow, hands gripping the sheets above her. The grip on her waist tightened as her partner's entire length sheathed itself, the relative tightness still something he needed to adjust to.

Thresh looked at her sweaty back, strands of her wavy hair sticking to her skin. He took a breath as he pulled back before pushing in again, feeling the muddle of his essence and hers squelching past him. He heard a whimper from her mouth, remembering her permission to finally unleash himself upon her. It was what he secretly wanted, the desire that had almost usurped the priority of his experiment. And now, with his lust burning hot, he could finally unbridle himself.

Yet as he gazed upon her again, he couldn't help but to feel that desire to wane. With every slow, teasing thrust, he didn't want to see her face in pain. Remembering the tears streaming down her cheeks, he didn't want to hurt her.

In the midst of his concern, Vendra looked back over her shoulder, her jade eyes sharp with a glare.

"I told you to that I wanted all of you didn't I? So why aren't you fucking me yet?"

The brashness of her question was accentuated by her hips rolling back into him, her rump smacking against his thighs. Thresh's eyes held their contact with hers, and sure enough, he recognized the fire behind those pupils.

Who was he kidding? This unexpected development was something he wanted all along. To hell with caution.

With that, he started fucking her.

His cock plunged inside of Vendra's hungry snatch with increasing power. He loved the way her skin smacked against his, his hidden desires finally acted upon. His eyes drank in Vendra's skin lecherously, its glisten illuminated by the runic light fixtures that flickered on at the start of twilight.

Thresh's thrust hard and fast. He gripped as tight as he could to the soft skin beneath his hands. Vendra moaned louder, breathless with every hard pound. In both parties, control was absent; there was only lustful passion.

The springs protested loudly beneath them as they continued. Their pleas were muffled by yells for more from Vendra's lips. Her moistness expunged more of her nectar, eager to be filled up again with white spunk.

Harder, Thresh pushed onward. The slaps of their flash echoing. The only words exchanged were their names, the intonation a gauge for the pleasure. This was familiar territory for the Chain Warden as his prick repeatedly slammed into her over and over again. He grunted as he felt the arousal throb through his cock, his grip on Vendra's side tightening.

Sweat splattered into the air, the atmosphere steamy. A sudden yell and Vendra came, tightening around Thresh. She shuddered beneath him, but he didn't stop. She didn't want him to. She squeezed her eyes tight, shoving her face into her sheets. She hoped to gods they wouldn't rip as she gripped into them as tight as she could.

Another orgasm ripped through her. Her toes curled, her back arched, and her muscles continuously clenched around Thresh's shaft. Waves of pleasure roiled through her for the umpteenth time that night, waves of heat coating her entire snatch. In response, Thresh reached below him, seizing her clit. He rubbed. He pinched.

Again the peak continued. Vendra could only scream as the bed fell out from under her. She felt the impact of her nervous system exploding, her neurons imploding, or whatever the fuck was happening inside of her body. This much pleasure shouldn't be allowed. Her white nectar flowed thick from her moistness, and she knew she was his.

Vendra kept convulsing, kept screaming. Thresh kept pounding her hard and fast, stickiness conjoining them before breaking into strands between them.

This was lust unbound, passion unbridled. It was something neither of them knew they would find or experience that night.

No matter how many times the girl stiffened and screamed his name, Thresh pounded into her. Fast, hard, and quick, he was sure she was going to bruise one way or another. He lost count of how many times she had came, and he didn't care. She wanted him to break her, and break her he will.

Thresh let out short grunts with every one of his pounds, pistoning into her heat. He was getting addicted. The way she writhed beneath him, the way every orgasm that shattered her mind merely fueled her libido, the way she let him fuck her like this. He wanted to devour her.

Reaching out the warden suddenly paused his actions. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Thresh brought her to her knees. Careful not to let his length slip out of her, he scooted forward, directing Vendra's hands to grip the headboard. Then, he continued, his chest pressing into her back, his legs outlining the inside of hers.

His right hand grabbed her breast, give it a hard squeeze. He pinched the nipple, its pinkness hard between his fingers. His other hand massaged her clit as he fucked her.

Thresh moved aside her hair with his nose, exposing her neck. He bit down, hard, sucking on her skin. She yelped towards the ceiling, hands gripping the wood of the headboard until her knuckles turned white. The potpourri of sensations drowned her. She couldn't even tell whether or not she was climaxing any more; the links in that chain of pleasure were too close together.

Thresh continued suckling on her sweaty skin, biting on her shoulder, moving down to her arm. His bites left marks, red and some bloody. He would suckle them, knowing full well every indent would turn purple come morning. He didn't care. He wanted to mark her as his, this Summoner who brought out the worst in him. A throb pulsed through his cock, and he groaned in her ear.

She turned her head slightly, looking for his lips. He obliged, the kiss turning sloppy as he opened his mouth. Their tongues coiled around each other, saliva stringing down their chins. The lewd music of their clashing flesh intermingled with the moist resonances of their clashing tongues. Vendra came again, weakly yelling into the kiss.

Thresh could feel his imminent release. He wanted every drop of his cum inside of her. He was going to fill her up until there wasn't any room for anything else. The warden interrupted their kiss, grabbing her by the shoulders to turn her around. He slipped out of her wet heat, sticky strands following the tip of his cock. With a shove, Thresh pushed Vendra onto the headboard, lifting her arms over her head.

That violent rattle of metal came again, and those chains coiled around her wrists.

Her entire frontal body was his for the taking. With a rough thrust, the warden shoved himself inside of her again, his hands firmly grabbing her ass, its excess flesh peeking between his fingers. Vendra's hot nectar dribbled down onto her pillows, its quantity doubling as she came again and again and again, Thresh's utter domination turning her on like nothing ever could.

Their mouths melded together again, splattering more saliva everywhere. She hung there by her wrists, her legs clenched as tight as they could around him, and Vendra realized Thresh was successful. She was broken.

All she wanted was him, him and his pale skin smashing against hers, his hard body crushing her against the wall, his man meat filling her up to the brim. As she looked into his eyes, her tongue almost hanging out of her mouth, she knew he had won.

Thresh knew it too as he grinned at her. He was as much as she was, the intricate braids of hair already completely undone, the hooks that adorned their ends lost in the sea of moist sheets. He knew he was successful as he continued ravaging this Summoner's insatiable pussy. Yet he also knew that this wasn't going to end any time soon. He was broken.

As their hot, wet flesh continued rubbing against each other in a tangled mess of skin, Vendra's arms still chained above her, Thresh's nails dug deeper into her ass, almost drawing blood. The pain teetered Vendra over the edge, and within seconds, she came. The rippling sensation of her tightness did Thresh in, and without warning, his world stopped with his thrusts.

Burying himself inside of her completely, he barely had time to register what was happening before his cum spurted from his throbbing length. He slammed his face into Vendra's, their noses compressed. His lips mirrored hers, agape and wide open. His heaves of breath mingled with hers their tongues tentatively touching like some mating ritual between two animals. His semen spurted inside of her, the tip of his cock almost kissing her cervix. With every spurt he rolled his hips, cum flowing into her in white hot discharges of cream. Vendra's tightness around him as he continued to unload his spunk inside of her proved to be almost painful, his palms squeezing the hell out of her ass.

It seemed as if the flow would never stop. The cum bubbled out of her, dribbling from her inner lips, flowing down onto the sheets in a thick concoction of sticky white. Thresh lost himself again, the pure bliss of unleashing his heat in hers asphyxiating his senses, sending him reeling into a realm of raw phantasmagoria. Everything stopped for the both of them, their hearing reduced to a high pitched squeal, vision a landscape of snowy white.

The high subsided every so slowly, and when it did, Thresh found himself panting, his length still inside her, sweat dripping from his every pore. His hands were grabbing the headboard, his forehead pressed against Vendra's shoulder. He felt her heartbeat, felt the breaths rushing past her swollen lips. He looked down, seeing his work, dripping, dripping, dripping, molten white of his seed puddling together below their bodies.

He closed his eyes, regaining his breath.

Vendra pressed her cheek against his as their mutual exhaustion took hold of them. Night had befallen the world outside the window.

Thresh pulled back softly, his eyes soft and tired. Vendra looked back at him with the same look. They searched for something in their respective shades of green, something to say, something to do. Yet, they found nothing. Vendra felt content hanging from the chains above her head. She may have been naked, dripping and filled, yet the only thing she felt other than satisfaction, was how safe she felt. And how much more she had grown to love this man, this wandering, sadistic, phantom.

However, content as she may be, the girl knew that the night was still young. And there were still some things she wanted to try.

Thresh leaned in, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

He suddenly grunted at her thigh reaching over to rub itself against his flaccidness.

Thresh pulled back with a look of disbelief.

She handed him a grin.

"I still have some mana left…I could spot you with some rejuvenation if you need it…"

He shook his head, feeling his fire begin to rekindle. He reached for one of her breasts, squeezing it before swooping in and slowly suckling on its peak. Vendra let out a soft sigh of longing, her head whipped back.

Thresh pulled away softly, leaving her aching.

He smiled back at her.

"Summoner, I don't need your magic…" he said softly, dissolving the chains above her. Her arms instantly found their way around his shoulders, her eyes plummeting into his. "…all I need is your kiss."

They embraced, falling to the bed together, losing themselves once more.


	5. If You Try

Brushed by the morning light, Vendra's eyes opened. She squinted, acclimating to the abundance of daylight in the room. The savory smells of cooking suddenly caught her attention.

It took her a moment to recollect where she was, and after that moment passed, she turned her head, eyes met with Thresh's sleeping face. Vendra almost jolted, suddenly awake.

The previous nights' events rushed back into her memory, along with the painful throbs of small incarcerations across her skin. Recollection of the stories behind them painted a blush on her cheeks. She found herself unable to move freely, limbs tangled with his in some sort of embrace. Clearly the amount of forethought put into how they settled down was cast aside in lieu of the focus put into their sensuous encounter.

But even so, the way they lay there together, skin pressed against skin, pulses almost synched, it was almost too perfect to move; Vendra felt as if it would throw a wrench into some metaphysical balance, an living intimate artwork interrupted. So she lay there, content with gazing upon Thresh's face.

She smiled, drinking in Thresh's features as he slept. She found herself entranced at the way he dozed, the way his breaths went in and out in an almost measured tempo, the way his undone hair lazily flowed hither thither, stray strands creeking across his face.

Her hand found itself sweeping those strands aside, nestling back into their silvery grove. She sighed, acknowledging the fact that even after their intimacy the night before, she couldn't get over the fact of how…beautiful this man was. Her finger traced his jawline, and the second it reached his chin, Thresh's eyes opened, meeting hers.

Again, her heart dipped, realizing just how close they were.

"I see you've also stirred from your slumber," Thresh said, his voice a soft baritone. The arm that Vendra's head rested upon shifted, bringing her forehead towards his lips for a kiss. "Good morning, Vendra."

A tingle of warmth sprinkled from the focal point of her forehead throughout her skin, her lips suddenly feeling empty. Complying with her desires, the hand on Thresh's chin suddenly clamped the back of his neck, bringing him down towards her lips. The kiss lasted, a savorous quality present on her mouth as she held him there.

Separating unhurriedly, Vendra opened her eyes again, jade pupils shimmering.

"Good morning, Thresh."

They shared a prolonged eye contact as she absentmindedly walked her fingers through his hair. A realization struck her.

"So you've been awake this whole time?"

"Of course," Thresh chortled. "How else would I be able to cook?"

That smell was brought into Vendra's attention again, making her break from his one arm embrace, her head turning towards the direction of her kitchen. Sure enough, her frying pan was in the midst of preparing an omelet. A special chain coiled itself around the handle, expertly flipping and tossing. Meanwhile more chains set about in the rest of the kitchen, chopping up vegetables, searching through her icebox, grating cheese.

Vendra returned her gaze to the warden, giving him a smile. He smiled back, a sight that still managed to warm her heart.

In the silence between them the young Summoner found a solace she had never felt before. Whether it was because of the tension that had broken the night before or something else entirely, she felt a safe haven in his arms. And as Vendra made her way on top of him, she looked into his eyes for confirmation, and found everything she needed.

With her lithe body draped over him, Thresh ran his fingers through her tousled hair, content with the intimacy of the moment. Their pulses bounded an irregular rhythm between their warm skin.

It was here that the warden finally stopped to think. What was he doing? His experiment was a success and at the same time he learned that it's danger applied even to him. With the conclusive data , there was no reason to stay. But as quickly as the retrospective thought appears, it fleeted away once his eyes found hers again.

Vendra pulled herself up an inch, fingers applying just a tad amount of pressure on his shoulders. A soft kiss was delivered onto his nose. Little did she know it was a finishing blow.

Thresh lifted his head slightly, meeting her lips again. No matter how many times his mouth met hers, he couldn't help but savor the sensation, the flavor of her. The kiss deepened. Within moments, Vendra had pushed herself up to meet him closer, her hands cupping his face.

The warden sighed contentedly through his nostrils. A sensation of satisfaction coursed through him, something he didn't expect to really feel. But as they continued their heated kiss, their tongues in a scintallous embrace, his hands pressed caressingly against her naked back, encouraging her to continue her tantalizing writhing against, the world seemed to make sense. As if some sort of invisible riddle had been solved.

Thresh hissed an aroused sigh as their kiss ended. Vendra kept her eyes on his, pupils catching a mischievous glint. She suddenly began to slide down his body, keeping her palms softly against him. Another hiss escaped Thresh, this time through his teeth. He abruptly felt Vendra's intentions, as her hips slowly gyrated against him. Below them her warmth pressed against Thresh's erection, sliding up and down his length, covering it with its arousal.

The pleasure took any notion of speech that he had in store as she continued, His hands found her face, a few of his fingers stumbling into the warmth of her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, switching between his hands, slowly running her tongue up and down their lengths. Thresh closed his eyes to succumb to the sensory overload.

Heat reverberated between them, Vendra's ministrations beginning to grow more desperate. Thresh responded in kind, grabbing her by the hair, alternating his grip with both hands, relinquishing and tightening. By now his erection was slick with the combined essence of both parties, shocks of sensation running through it whenever Vendra pushed against it. Up and down, up and down…

Even after everything last night, this was enough to send the warden over the edge. Vendra started moaning, and it didn't take long to notice the hand in between them, fingers caressing her clit.

Thresh lost himself in it all. It was all just so perfect, so carnal…

A harsh metallic clatter interrupted it.

Vendra stopped her small gyrations, Thresh opening his eyes. The sound originated form the kitchen. The warden sighed disappointedly.

"I-'m sorry…I dropped the omelet I was cooking."

The astonished look on Vendra's face took a moment before it slowly cracked into hysterical laughter. Thresh nervously chuckled, cursing himself for losing concentration to ruin the mood. His arousal throbbed for more attention, but as the Summoner laughed atop him, it was clear that it would need to wait.

Vendra moved upwards again, giving Thresh a teasing kiss. She grinned at him, eyes bright.

"I think I'm the one who needs to apologize. You should finish cooking," she said before dismounting him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached over to her nightstand for a hairtie, unnoticing of Thresh's longing gaze as she bundled up her tousled locks above her head. He looked at her skin in the morning light, roaming from the base of her spine to the visible nape of her neck. How he wanted to run his tongue across the entire length of that silky trail.

Another throb went through his hardness. A blush almost made its way onto his cheek, suddenly giving Thresh the desire to cover himself.

Vendra's fingers daintily finished their work, her thick hair successfully looped through the small elastic band. She stood, looking back at him with a smile. Of course, she noticed his dilemma, the physical manifestation of his desire reaching towards the ceiling.

The mischief surfaced within her psyche again, and she made her way onto the bed again. Hands and knees on the sheets, she crawled closer and closer to where Thresh wanted her until her face practically hovered above his arousal .The warden gulped, anticipant.

Another throb ran through his length, the slightest amount of sheen peeking at its edge. Vendra pulled back a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she lowered her lips, earning another pulse. She stifled a giggle as she licked her lips, steadying herself with fingers wrapped around his base, running her soft skin along veins in a tantalizing tease.

An inch away from relieving her partner's frustrated awakening, Vendra breathed, lips almost brushing the tip. The hot breath wisped and swirled upon the head. A miniscule spurt of precum peeked from its slit. Vendra let out a small chuckle, turning her face towards him as she let out another hot breath in the form of a sultry sigh, coupling it with an inviting gyration of her hips. Thresh groaned, releasing a small convulsion.

Vendra decided to end the torture, closing the gap between her lips and Thresh's prick of self-torture, when the crash of ceramic resounded throughout the room. She halted her progress, raising her brow at Thresh, whose face was hopelessly turned on, eyes innocent and pleading. They turned apologetic.

"…I apologize…I dropped two mugs," he managed, voice almost a wheeze.

Vendra laughed, biting her lip.

She suddenly withdrew her hands, letting a finger run along the length of the erection's underside and staining its tip with a small sample of his pre. Vendra brought that particular finger to her lips, sucking on it in a way that made Thresh weaker than ever.

"Well, I definitely haven't made your…dilemma any better. How about you finish your cooking," she said before leaning down and giving Thresh's tip a torturous kiss. "and then I'll let you have dessert?"

With that, Vendra crawled off the bed, much to the warden's dismay. His eyes reached out longingly for her, focused on her ass, one of its cheeks still red from his loving care. The sight of her walking away into the bathroom drove him wild, but another emotion welled up in him at the notion of Vendra leaving.

For the first time in his life, Thresh felt fear.

The alien sensation gripped his heart, coiling itself tighter as his mind ran unbridled with the thought of Vendra leaving his side forever. Thresh choked on his own confusion, and allowed himself to simmer. The fear spread throughout him and as Vendra gave him one last teasing glance through the small crack in the door before it closed shut, he wondered what in the hell he was getting himself into.

The fear gripped him again, leaving the warden lost in his thoughts as the morning sun ascended completely above the mountains.

Several plates shattered against the floor.

* * *

 _I say "I love you" too much._

 _I hope this story conveys those feelings more than three words ever could._


	6. Epilogue

Usually, the undead reaper drifted through the hallways, swaths of space between him and any other individual who dared walked in the same direction as he. It was very, very uncommon to see him walking in tandem with anyone other than himself.

Nowadays, rare was it to see the Chain Warden striding alone.

At his side, as if bound by some otherworldly force, was always a Summoner by the name of Vendra. Word of this spread quickly through the Institute; the manner of their relationship was unmistakable by the second day of their relationship.

It was perplexing. How could anyone have managed to steal the heart of a soul reaper? And out of everyone, why a Summoner?

The questions around the couple reached a peak during their third week, but, just like any other news, inquires began to die when developments grew thin. In other words, the couple became…boring.

Not boring in the sense of uniformity. Indeed, it was still a strange sight to see the couple together, a spectral reaper and an average Summoner, walking hand-in-hand, evoking hushed whispers and barely-restrained pointing fingers. But to the outside world, the celebrity couple was boring in the sense that they were…too regal.

Too polite.

With the spotlights of a thousand pairs of eyes, Thresh and Summoner Vendra would interact casually, flirting under their breath, subtle gestures that indicated that yes, they were dating. But other than that, there wasn't anything. None of the surfaced drama of couples like Ezreal and Ahri, no wild stories like those of Evelynn and Twisted Fate, or even the strange rumors of Garen and Akali. Nothing.

Almost all of Valoran, with their prying eyes and continual thirst for Institute drama, finally let out a disappointed breath after more than a month of no new developments. And soon, Thresh and Vendra merely became a staple of the institute, a conversational topic, a phantasm you ignore in the background.

All because their public appearance was too polite.

Vendra collapsed onto the sheets, giggling as Thresh's pasty yet strong hands shoved her onto them. She was blushing, heated from their previous activity.

For a minute, the couple lay there like that: Vendra's wrists pinned by Thresh's hands, her eyes drinking in the mint julep of Thresh's pupils. Their breaths made love between their mouths as the setting sun began to lower beneath the waistline of the sky.

"It's hard, you know," Thresh said, raspily. It was clear his lust was not satiated, and Vendra was suddenly reminded of their clothes strewn in every direction around their bed.

"What is?"

Thresh softly descended near Vendra's ear, letting a roll of his hips undulate his entire body against hers. She let out a sigh at the sensation, completely unbound and vulnerable to anything her undead lover would have wanted.

"Holding it in…" he whispered, breath hot against her skin.

"Yes, but…it works, doesn't it? Keeping us…this-" a moan interrupted as Thresh's hand found its way between them. "-keeping it all secret?"

"Mmm…maybe. But do you know how difficult it is? Not lashing out at you with my chains, pinning you down in the dining hall when you chew on your spoon like that?"

Vendra giggled. With an exertion of effort she pushed against him, rolling them over. She was on top now, wavy blonde cascading past her face.

"Of course I do. That's why I do it."

With that, she shut her eyes gently, descending upon his lips.

It was like this, every night. Flirting. Banter. Clothes cast to the wayside as Thresh and Vendra finally just became _themselves_. The façade of regality was Thresh's idea. He teased that he wanted all of Valoran to know that she was his queen, so they should act like it. What started out as a joke quickly turned into a habit, and habit into necessity.

It wouldn't do them any good for the world to discover the nature of their relationship. This passion. This fiery love. It was much more precious untarnished. A secret.

The kisses turned more passionate between them, hands finding more spots to touch. It wasn't long until the sun finally conceded to the twilight, and the couple exerted the last troughs of their energy. Sweaty, content, and hot, they lay side-by-side.

A silence pervaded the air between them. Vendra draped an arm across Thresh's chest as her eyes grew thoughtful.

It had been such a quick succession of events. The progression of their relationship had merely tumbled into existence, regardless of what others thought, regardless of their differences. It was wonderful, yet as Vendra lay there, staring intently at Thresh's pale jawline…

"Thresh?"

He responded with a soft rumble from his chest.

"How long do you think we…" Vendra instantly regretted the words, reprimanding her tongue whilst carefully arranging the next words from her lips. "…this…how long can we keep this?"

She was looking somewhere else now, eyes distant. She envisioned their future. Or, she tried to, before she realized that she had inadvertently triggered a clairvoyant spell. She felt Thresh shift; his eyes were probably on the top of her head now as he softly stroked it.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…just…us. Our passion or whatever we hold in this room…that's a secret we can keep. But other than the secret, can we keep that passion alive…? I just. I-"

Thresh's hand cupped the back of her neck. He kneaded it in a way that made Vendra completely surrender herself, the hassle of talking forgotten.

"You're doing it again, princess…"

Vendra felt a tear form in her eye.

"…doing what."

"Doubting."

He let more silence settle between them.

"I've taken the souls of thousands. I've lived the lives worth thousands. And yet, you're one of the only people who have managed to take my heart and claim it as your own. But you still doubt?"

"I know…I know you love me but it's just…"

"There is no 'but', Vendra."

Thresh took her chin in his hand, tilting it up to see his as he sat up slightly.

"I love you. And there's no use trying to prevent or change a future that doesn't exist. I'm right here."

Vendra couldn't say anything. The worry still remained, but less so. Her anxiety could wait.

In that moment, with the rest of Valoran looking away, as Vendra settled into Thresh's chest again, the future didn't matter. She just wanted to keep things like this, whatever they had, unbroken by whatever she was thinking.

So the Summoner settled again into the Warden's embrace. Together, they as they drifted off, they were certain of the uncertain, yet their hearts clung together as one.


End file.
